


Fruition

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Night verse: Red Alert and Inferno, pregnant Red Alert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruition

Red Alert curled up in the berth, propped up with piles of mesh pillows. The new curve of his abdominal plating made things awkward. He hated being this ungainly, but he wanted to have at least one sparkling before he was turned. The change made it nearly impossibility. He had seen proof of that in Bluestreak. Poor mech. 

“You look comfy,” Inferno smiled, “Room enough for me?” 

“Always,” Red Alert smiled, and held out his hand. “Your sparkling misses you. He likes to feel your field.” 

“And I like to feel his. I can’t wait to meet him,” he smiled. “There are few things I have wanted more.” 

“I know, love. I know. Think you could read to me?”

“Feeling agitated?” he asked. “You feel jittery.” 

“It will pass,” Red Alert said. “I know it will. It always does.”


End file.
